


RunAway

by NightMyst



Category: Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Philzas Hand, Self-Worth Issues, Sleepy Bois Inc - Freefrom, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMyst/pseuds/NightMyst
Summary: Technoblade didn't know what to do, he just knew he couldn't stay there anymore so wihtout even thinking he packs his things and the next thing he knows he is at a airport in brighton.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Arriving at Brighton

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a million stories where Tommy is always the one to run away and end up getting taken care of by the other members of the Sleepy Bois Inc, and I had the idea of Techno being the one running away and ending up in Brighton with the rest of them, so I decided to write it!
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes *-*

His head was spinning while he walked off the long corridor surrounded by people, taking long breaths to steady himself as he made his way towards the baggage claim. Fortunately for him his baggage soon showed up, he picked it up quickly before starting to make his way out of the airport. As soon as he got out the building he paused to take a few breaths, suddenly realizing how cold it was and cursing himself for not dressing in warmer clothes.

He looked around noticing people leaving and arriving in taxis, families hugging, kids running around with expensives airport toys, a voice in his head jokes about buying one just to annoy Tommy, but he shakes his head to erase that thought.

A few minutes goes by until he finally gathers enough courage to pull his phone and disk a number. He waits, it rings once, twice and in the middle of the third ring it picks up.

“Hey Mate” Phil’s voice echoes in his ears and he lets go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding "Are you alright?”

"Yeah, yeah" He lies "How are you?”

"I am good, I would be better if I didn’t have to babysit two demon children" Phil says clearly teasing someone next to him.

"Shut up, you are old as shit" A voice screams in the back of the call.

"Yeah fuck you bitch" Another screams loudly.

"Oh”

Is all Techno manages to say. How could he have forgotten that Wilbur and Tommy would be at Phil’s house? It is not like they hadn’t shut up about it the last few weeks. Always making plans and planning pranks to make Phil furious. But Techno was always too busy dealing with his own problems to focus on the two.

"Why are you up so early?”

Techno looks at the time in his phone – 5h18 AM – but the sun in the sky above him doesn't seem to agree with the clock.

"I…" He starts but doesn’t finish, unsure of what to say.

"Mate?" Phil calls, his voice showing some worry "Is everything okay?”

Techno lets out a groan, grabbing the phone tightly.

"I fucked up Philza”

"What is wrong? What happened?" Phil asks and he can hear when the noise behind Phil comes to a sudden stop.

"I… I…" He tries but can’t seem to find the words to say it.

"Okay, okay, I need to take a few breaths with me, can you do that?" He nods even though Phil can’t see him "Breath in for four seconds, hold for seven and the breath out for eight" Phil guides him and he follows the steps, it takes some time until he is breathing calmly again.

"Is Techno okay?" He hears a voice ask Phil, he believes it is Tommy.

"Let’s go play some minecraft" Another voice says and he imagines Wilbur throws Tommy in his shoulder before leaving the room as he hears some yells before a door slamming shut.

"You should lay down, try to rest a bit, it will make you feel better when you wake up" Phil says.

"I can’t" He says, voice tired, as he looks around, people are still coming and going, some crying saying goodbye while others run to hug each other.

"Why can’t you?”

"I am not home”

"Where are you?" Phil's worried voice is back and Techno hates himself for worrying his friend.

"At an airport" He says, closing his eyes.

"What?" Phil sounds confused.

"In Brighton" He completes in a quiet voice.

xxx

Techno doesn’t know for how long he sits outside the airport, leaning against the outside wall with his baggage between his legs, it feels like he is there for ages waiting, his dead phone being fidget between his fingers, while he looks towards the parking slot looking for a familiar face.

_ " am coming to get you, alright? Don’t wander off” _

Phil sounded so worried about him and it only made him feel even more guilty about what he did. Techno considered going back to the airport, buying a new ticket and going back home, but he really didn’t want to go back and he didn’t want to make Phil arrive at the airport for him to not be there, so he stayed sat waiting.

"Hey Buddy" He hears Phil say at the same time he feels a hand touching his shoulder.

He jerks opening his eyes, he didn’t know he had closed, Phil is crouched next to him.

"Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you”

"Nah, it is fine”

"Is that your only baggage?" Phil asks as they both stand up.

"Yeah” He replies leaning down to grab it but Phil is faster.

"Let’s go to the car, it isn’t too far away”

Phil has one hand holding Techno’s baggage and the other on Techno's shoulder guiding him.

“Are you alright? You are shaking”

"Yeah, just a bit cold" Techno says, pulling his jacket closer to his body.

Soon after they were both on their way back to Phil’s home, the car ride was quiet besides the music playing on low volume and Techno couldn’t stop his brain from forming many scenarios of what could happen when the arrived at the house, each one worse than the previous, his hand grabbing his thigh tight in a way that would probably leave a mark later.

"Wilbur almost burned the house down the other night”

"Heh?" Techno turned to look at Phil, confused.

"He and Tommy had the great idea of doing a secret cooking stream at 3am," Phil started to tell the story with a grin on his face “but Tommy fell asleep on the counter not soon after and Wilbur was too sleep deprived to notice the pan had caught on fire till people on the chat started shouting it at him. I woke up to the smell of smoke and Will yelling to chat that everything was fine, I managed to put the fire out and calm him down, Tommy slept through all of it” Phil laughs remembering.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Techno asks, unsure if he is referring to Will or Tommy.

"Since then Will isn’t allowed near the stove anymore”

Techno smirks at the thought of Phil having to keep Will away from the kitchen. Phil relaxes, noticing how Techno is focused on something else now.


	2. Chapter 2 - We are like brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil takes Techo to his home and tries to keep the boys quiet so Techno can rest, but Tommy and Wilbur together aren't the combination for quiet and soon Techno joins on the mess.

It doesn’t take much longer for them to arrive at the house, Phil is already out of the car carrying Techno’s baggage to the door by the time he realizes that Techno hasn't even undone his seatbelt yet.

“Techno?” He calls and the younger eyes fly to him, he looks tired as hell and there is a hint of loss in his eyes “Do you need help?”

Techno only huffs before freeing himself from the seatbelt and jumping out of the car.

“I am not a child” Is all he says before walking towards him.

“Of course not” Phil says, opening the front door.

It takes less than 5 seconds for Wilbur and Tommy come running towards them, Wilbur stops a few feet of distance, but Tommy crashes against Techno in a hug, almost sending both of them to the ground, a slight groan escapes his mouth at the contact.

“Jesus Tommy” Phil exclaims, steading them so they don’t fall.

“He is so clingy, isn’t him?” Wilbur says with a grim in his lip.

And as fast as the hug started, it ended, with Tommy turning around pointing a finger towards Wilbur.

“You fucker, you told me you would do it too”

“Did not”

“Yes, you did” Tommy yells and soon both start to wrestle in the middle of the living room.

All Phil does is rolls his eyes before leading Techno upstairs to the vacant guest room. Techno sits on the edge of the bed and waits. Both of them stay in silence for a few minutes, Techno knows that Phil is waiting for him to say something, explain what happened, he isn’t good with talking about his feelings, so he doesn’t, after a few more minutes Phil just gives him a understanding nod before walking out the room.

  


xxx

  


A scream. A really high pitch scream makes Techno jump almost falling out of bed from getting caught on the blankets he was using. He sits up rubbing his eyes before grabbing his glasses and taking a look on the clock on the bedside table – 11h37 PM.

God. How long had he slept for? He and Phil had arrived a bit after 2 PM and not long after being left alone in the bedroom, he had gone to sleep, too tired to do anything else and the jet lag hadn't helped one bit.

As he headed down the stairs he could see both Tommy and Wilbur sat on the couch, one on each end, and Phil standing in front of them, crossed arms and a not happy look on his face.

“I told you two to keep it down, how hard is it to just behave?”

“To be fair, I didn’t know he would scream so loud” Will says in an apologetic tone.

“You put a fucking handfull of snow down my shirt you bitch”

“And you screamed like a little girl” Wilbur laughed, only managing to make Tommy more furious.

“Wilbur” Phil said in a full dad voice making Wilbur stop immediately “You can’t just put snow down Tommy’s shirt and expect him to be quiet and besides he could get sick from it”

“He is going to be fine, it was just a bit of snow, and he already warm up from it”

“Still is not good, you wouldn’t want someone doing the same to you”

Techno was a bit far but he could see the cogs turning inside Tommy’s head as a smirk appeared on his lips full of mischief.

“I think it is only fair if I do it back to him”

“No, no, NO” Wilbur says, getting up on his feet to get away from Tommy.

“Tommy” Phil calls but the blonde only smirks more.

“I agree with the gremlin child” Techno says when he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

Wilbur gives him a betrayed look and it only makes Techno smirks at him. Phil gives a sigh before leaving the room.

Wilbur starts backing away slowly from Tommy who looks ready to start to execute revenge, only to be stopped by Techno who grabs him by under his arms holding in place against him.

“Tommy now” Techno screams as Wilbur starts thrashing in his hold trying to free himself.

Tommy runs to the closest window, pushing it open quickly and bending over it to reach the ground for snow, making a ball, turning and yetting it in the direction of Wilbur, but the snowballs goes to high landing against Techno face.

“Oh karma is so sweet”

Wilbur immediately starts laughing followed by Tommy, Techno groans and shakes his head and the snow falls directly on Wilbur's face that was looking up looking at him.

“Two for one, I am the best” Tommy yells celebrating his hit.

“I am going to kill you”

Tommy freezes looking at Techno before sprinting out of the room, Techno sprints after him.

“Phiiil” Tommy calls “Help! I am bullied” He says hiding behind him.

“You made your bed, mate, now lay on it”

“What the hell is that even supposed to mean?”

“It means you threw snow at me so I get to kill you for doing so” Techno says reaching towards Tommy who yelps and runs to the dining room keeping the table between him and Techno.

“No, it does not, Phil tell him it does not”

Phil only chuckles sipping his drink from the cup he holds.

“Actually it pretty much does” Wilbur stands next to Phil, drying his face with a small towel.

“You can’t let him kill me Will”

Both Tommy and Techno are dancing around the table and Phil can’t stop the smile that appears on his lip.

“And why is that?” Wilbur asks.

“Because we are like brothers, you have to protect me”

“Don’t say that, I will cry” 

But Wilbur does manage to get Techno distracted enough for Tommy to get away and Techno gives up trying to get him, settling for a cup of hot chocolate Phil offers him.


End file.
